Payday Animated Series
Episodes Episode 1: "First World Problems" Bain sends the gang to the First World Bank where they’re supposed to grab some loot so they can afford new skateboards! Cause nothing is a rad as grinding some rails! But as they get there, Chains accidentally trips the alarm. Gosh darn it Chains! So now the gang needs to shoot their way out! Hope that Commissioner Garrett doesn’t show up and totally wrecks the gang’s plan! Episode 2: "15 Minutes of Blame" The gang is robbing a jewelry store, but in the middle of the heist, Dallas accidentally shoots their only hostage. Whoops! So now they don’t have a civilian to trade with. But instead of being a good pal, Hoxton just keeps blaming Dallas for a simple mistake anyone can do. They almost miss out on the loot, but in the end, the gang really learns a bit about friendship! Episode 3: "Flying High" The guys are pinned down in the back of a plane and need to get out of there before things get really crazy! So they grab some parachutes and simply ditch that entire airplane! Chains is a bit unsure if it’s safe, but Dallas explains that it’s perfectly safe and that he can always trust Dallas, because trust is the best thing between buds. On the ground there are lots and lots of pesky cops to take on. Time to stick together! Episode 4: "Smash and Grab and Smash some more" It’s not often that the gang gets to just go bananas! But today they get sent off on a mission to just wreck an entire mall!! They get to really do a number on all the shops - even playing with fire a bit. They have a supercool time and learn about friendship, and they also have ice-cream. But then the cops show up and totally busts their party. But the gang will stop them! Episode 5: "Holly Jolly X-Mas" Christmas is around the corner, but Chains forgot to buy presents to his friends! So he manages to trick the gang to join him as he robs Santa’s Village. But it’s not really money Chains wants to steal - it’s all the awesome gifts. Just hope that rest of the gang doesn’t figure out his real plan, and hope that he can find that rockin’ beanie that Wolf so badly wants! Episode 6: "Scapegoat" Bain is sending the gang on a rather unusual request by Vlad: go grab some goats! Well, surely this will be easy compared to robbing banks and stealing diamonds, right? Turns out that goats can be quite rowdy, so much so that the truck crashed and the goats escaped, darn it! Now the gang has to spread out and find those quirky goats before Vlad gets real mad. Episode 7: "Done Deal" Go to the casino they said, it will be fun they said. At least it was fun until the dealer refused to pay out the big amount of money that the gang actually won! Well, there are other ways of obtaining the money as the gang quickly returns from their day off to get what is rightfully theirs, and more. Episode 8: "Decent Gage" Gage sends the gang on a mission to retrieve the blueprints of some futuristic Mech technology from a high profile conference on Robotics. These blueprints will allow Gage to finally get back in action, but the gang has to absolutely stealth this one. Their disguise works wonders, until....who is that on the dance floor?! Episode 9: "Sneaky Museum" Everybody knows that museums suck. But not if you break in at night and start stealing stuff. So that’s exactly what the gang does. Cause Bain has his eye on some very valuable paintings. But the gang forgot to ask him which ones. Now they have to figure out which one of these weird pictures are worth lots of money. And also, without making a sound! Episode 10: "Tryin' to Chill" The gang is super tired as they were up all night robbing a nightclub. All that loud music and dancing just made them sleepy. But damn if they can’t even get to relax in their own home. Dallas sees some suspicious activity outside the window and suddenly the cops starts blasting. Now it’s time to defend their turf! Maybe it’s not that cool to not go to bed in time! Update 4118 Changelog 01000011 01101111 01100100 01100101 *Fixed a crash that happened at the wrong time *Added a bug to the game *Added IRL Death function - If you die in VR, you'll now die in real life *Cash collected while playing in VR will now transfer to your real life bank account *The programmers did some stuff, we're not sure what, and at this point, we're too afraid to ask *Removed 1 byte of unused files *Change the value for enemies_power from 1 to over 9000 *Rebind the “throw grenade” button to spacebar during stealth heists *Activated debug options Good Guys *Dallas is no longer allowed to interact with Doctor Bags *Sent Jimmy to rehab, he will be back with the next patch *Changed the smell of Jiro to lavender *Houston and Hoxton have swapped backstories due to popular demand *Added the wig from PAYDAY 2: Web series to Wolfs model Bad Guys *Tasers will now set mouse sensitivity to a random value *Shields will no longer guard other enemies unless asked nicely *Added a 1.3% change for enemy snipers to fire rockets *Added 6002% speed boosts to all cloakers *Reinflated all punctured Bulldozer armors *Added an apology to Captain Winters for being mean to him Face Hats *Added four masks that looks just like some other masks, sort of *Added the "Almir clean shaved Beard" mask to the game Game-fun Tweaks *Added Battle Royale mode *Added Tower Defense modifier *Increased game balance to about 15% *All blood in the game has been changed to yellow *When enemies are defeated, they'll now lie down on the ground and surrender *Removed a bug where the community would sometimes state that the game is dying *Instead of playing PAYDAY 2 the player can choose to "let the crew handle it" *A drill can now be placed on an already existing drill to speed up the process. This process can be repeated and each consequent drill is two times louder. *Rewards are no longer shared, only the first player to escape gets the loot *Friendly fire is now enabled when the escape zone triggers *Whenever a Cloaker kicks the player, that player is instantly kicked from the game *Removed Jump action *Steam posts now give in-game cash Heistings *Removed THE SECRET from the game due to nobody finding it within the time-limit *Fixed a leak in the roof of the safehouse to leak correctly *Refilled all wine bottles in Mallcrasher heist *Repaired bullet holes in the safehouse *Added one more cassette tape to Jackets collection *Hoxton's support hamster can now be found in the safehouse *Big Bank has been shut down due to insurance issues *Moved the FBI office closer to the Safe House for faster Raids *The Safe House will now serve donuts since there are more cops than anywhere else in the city *Cleaned up Burnout marks from the Meltdown heist *Changed the sky color in bank tellers daydreams *Moved all NPCs 4.3 cm to the left Noises *"Donacdum" was remastered and is now called "Do act dumb" *Added custom voice lines for players wearing the fedora mask, 'M'Lady' will replace the 'get down' VO *Cloakers will now scream like pterodactyls on fire *Removed VO line that revealed Dukes real name *Added additional Doctor Bag voice lines for Dallas *Re-added the "one" voice line for John Wick *Sound and music are now permanently set to MAX *Added a super catchy song that will render all other songs obsolete *Duke will now constantly give historical anecdotes during heists *"WAKEY WAKEY LITTLE BABY" will now be used for all Bulldozer actions Pew Pews *All weapon but Car-4 has been removed to address game balance issues *New ammo type for all Assault Rifles - Blanks, blanks deal no damage and serve no purpose *Removed the ability to sprint while holding a weapon (Can't be too careful, right?) *Made all Melee weapons deal 5% more damage when facing North *Added “Loudeners” to all weapons that are able to equip “Silencers” *Pink weapon skins now give 10% more damage Pixel Stuff *Added a 5% chance that computers start playing cat videos while getting hacked *Readded a spelling error that was removed by mistake *Added underwear to all heisters and cops (might cause lag on low-end PC) *Added hint to the secret in the lower-right of the Brooklyn bank vault texture normal map *Unintentionally added additional textures *Added butter to Almir's Toast *Added a "Cinematic" option - Makes the game run at 24 FPS with film grain Good luck finding what we really added ;) Update size: Ridiculously Big Video File:PAYDAY_The_Animated_Series File:Payday_2_-_It%27s_Payday_(LEAKED_-_April_Fools_2018)_w_Lyrics External Links http://www.overkillsoftware.com/games/animatedseries/ Category:April Fools